Legend of Zelda: A Split in Time
by PinkePiefan123
Summary: Years after Ganondorf was sealed away Link now rules Hyrule along side Zelda. What will they do when The Temple of Time is destroyed, Rauru vanishes and is presumed dead, and the Master Sword disappears as well? Does not line up with Official Timeline. Rated T to be safe. I never know what's going to be said in these fics.


Link lid in Hyrule field on the blanket he and Zelda had laid down. "It's so peaceful today." Zelda smiled looking at the sky, her golden hair blew gently in the wind.

"Yes, it is," Link agreed smiling at her. The two were 20 years old, they married four months ago, Hyrule was at peace, and they were expecting their first child.

Everything was simply... Perfect.

Or so they thought.

"Link?" the Queen took Links hand softly. He didn't respond as he had stared to doze off. "Link..." Zelda muttered shaking her husband gently.

"Hmm?" Link sat up. "What's wrong?" Zelda was staring straight ahead, her sapphire blue eyes wide with worry

"Something's wrong..." She gripped Link's arm. "We need to get back. I'll tell Impa to gather the Sages." The two stood up, Link grabbed the blanket and, seeing Zelda was shivering, placed it around her shoulders. He took her gloved hand and they walked back to Hyrule.

Once they got back to Hyrule Castle Zelda went straight to Impa. "Impa!" She cried throwing her arms around her attendant. The tall tan woman with grey hair and red eyes returned the queen's embrace as Link joined them.

"My Queen, is something wrong?" Zelda nodded.

"Can you get the other Sages? Me and Link will meet you at the Temple of Time so we can contact Rauru."

"I will," Impa vowed. "Be careful Queen Zelda."

"I will Impa," Zelda stepped away as Her Attendant disappeared out the window.

In the Sacred Meadow a girl with green hair and blue eyes sat on a stump, instead of playing her Ocarina she simply stared at it in her lap. She felt something was calling her. Saria stood as Impa appeared in front of the stump she sat on. "Impa," she greeted

"Hello Saria, you must meet the King and Queen as well as the others in the Temple of Time"

"Alright," Saria nodded. She started walking as green wisps of light surrounded her and she faded from sight.

In the Goron Village The Goron Chief spoke with his son when his door opened. Darunia nodded at Impa as she entered his room. "Temple of Time?" He assumed.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Daddy?" Darunia's son, Link wondered.

"I'll be back soon child." Darunia hugged his son before standing and disappearing.

In Zora's Domain The Zora Queen sat on her throne watching over her people, while being watched over by her guards when purple wisps of light appeared. The guards raised their weapons but their ruler simply raised a hand stopping them. Her young son Ralis watched in awe as the Sage of Shadow appeared before the throne. "Impa" The Zora queen smiled from her seat. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again?"

"I'm afraid this isn't a simple visit Your Highness, The King and Queen will explain when you reach the Temple of Time."

"Very well Impa, do not fret my dear," she smiled at Ralis, "I will be back." Ruto stood and faded off. "It was nice seeing you again Impa"

"I feel the same Your Highness" She nodded.

In the Gerudo Desert the guards restlessly patrolled the sanded field around the fortress. They stopped seeing an unexpected visitor appear in the middle of them. "Halt!" The guards pointed their swords at Impa.

"I need to speak to Nabooru"

"Let her pass." a calm female voice ordered. The guards turned to her, her long red hair was held in a pony tail, her large amber eyes scanned the crowd. "Disperse." The guards nodded and walked back to their positions. "Impa, I assume you aren't here just to say 'hi'?"

"Correct, we need to go to the Temple of Time."

"I assume the others are already there?" Impa nodded."I'm always the last aren't I?"

"Last, but not least," Impa smiled.

"How true," Nabooru smirked before the two faded off.

At the Temple of Time the two remaining Sages arrived to see the others standing where the Temple of Time used to stand, but was now an empty space filled with ash.

"Rauru... He's gone." Zelda muttered.

"The Master Sword... It's not here either." Link informed, holding his shocked wife tightly.

"What in the Goddess of the Sand's name happened?" The Sage of Spirit gasped

"Nothing good." Darunia huffed.

"How can you be so emotionless!?" Zelda snapped to the Fire Sage before burying her face in Link's chest crying. "Rauru's gone, The Master Sword is missing and you don't seem to... care." She sobbed.

"Zelda calm down." Saria muttered. The Forest Sage reached up and held her hand. "We're all worried, Darunia just doesn't show it like we do."

"Shes's right Zell." Ruto sighed. "Just calm down" Ruto muttered trying not to cry.

"We need to find the Master Sword." Impa stated.

"And awaken the new Sage of Light." Zelda pulled away from Link and wiped her tears away.

"Sages, you and Zelda go back to the Castle, protect her."

"But Link, I want to come with you" Zelda pleaded Link kissed her gently.

"I don't want you getting hurt Zell." He murmured.

"Alright." Zelda nodded. "Be careful my love."

"I wanna go with Link!" Saria cried. Her fairy nodded in agreement before sitting in Saria's hair

"Saria." Link smiled softly kneeling down.

"Please can I come with you Link?" She asked.

"I don't know..." He sighed.

"I could be a big help!"

"I think you should take her Link." Impa advised.

"Alright, but you have to promise you will be careful."

"I promise" She nodded, acting like a kid sister. Link smiled and ruffled her short, green hair.

"Something still bothers me." Nabooru stated.

"What is it?" Impa looked at her.

"Why did no one notice what happened here?" She gestured to the ash cover land. "An entire Temple reduced to Ash and nobody sees, hears or even acknowledges it's gone? I know Hyrule and The Gerudo Valley are different but I'm sure that's not normal

"That is odd." Impa confirmed

"We didn't see anyone outside on our walk here." Zelda admitted.

"Why would everyone be inside? Last time I was here the market is usually filled this time of day." The Sage of Water looked around.

"Like Impa said, it was odd." Zelda nodded.

"get the Queen to the castle." Link nodded to Impa. "Me and Saria will start looking for the Master Sword."

"Good luck Link." Zelda kissed him gently before she left with the other Sages.

"Where should we start?" Saria asked. Link took a deep breath.

"I have no idea."


End file.
